Long Walks on the Beach
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: HaruXYuki. SapFluff. Haru makes his move while watching the sunset.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Long Walks on the Beach**

Author: ShuichiShindou07

Pairing: Hatsuharu+Yuki

Warning: Nothing much, just some shounen ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haru, Yuki, or any of the other Fruits Basket characters.

Warning: possible OOC-ness, sap.

Author's note: Please beware that this is my first attempt to write a Fruits Basket fanfic. I haven't read the books in a while, so forgive me if they are just a tad OOC. Please don't eat me alive for this. This idea just came to me one night when I was at work.

The waves crashed against the warm summer sand as two boys walked along in the sunset. Yuki sat in the sand, bare feet inches from the water. Hatsuharu sat beside him, both staring out at the beautiful colors.

"Thank you for talking with me Yuki," the younger boy said, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"You have always been there for me, so I'm more than happy to return the favor." Yuki replied, giving the other a sincere smile. Haru returned the smile, but continued watching the silver haired boy after he had turned back to the horizon. The late afternoon oranges and reds gave Yuki's pale skin a heavenly glow, the reminents of the sunlight shining off his hair. The smile only served to make him look twice as radiant.

"You should smile like that more often," Haru said, closing his eyes. Violet eyes grew wide and turned to look at their companion.

"Why do you say that?" the older boy asked, a small blush crossing his face.

"It makes you even more beautiful."

Yuki's blush deepened, causing him to advert his gaze. After a minute of silence, he finally asked Haru something he'd been wondering for the past couple of years. "Why are you attracted to me, Haru? What about me is so appealing?"

Haru chuckled. _Where to begin?_ he thought. "It's hard to pin-point just one or two specific reasons," the ox said, reaching out a hand to caress the silver haired boy's face. Yuki stayed still, looking into the other's eyes. "You have such a beautiful soul, it's not to be attracted to you. When you find someone you care about, you protect them with everything you have. I think that's one of the things I love most about you. That, and how absolutely gorgeous you are."

The other boys sat there stunned. No one had ever said such things to him. Sure, the girls at school always told him that he was beautifulor gorgeous, but...somehow when Haru said it...it seemed more...real.

"Do you love me?"

The hand against his cheek froze. Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes Yuki. I do love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else." The boy known as the rat felt his heart do a flip and he blushed.

"How can you say such meaningful things to someone who doesn't deserve them?" _Why am I saying this?_ his brain screamed. _Why don't I want his love?_

"Just because you're the rat doesn't mean you deserve the same treatment as the rat. You deserve to be loved too."

Sliding his hand behind the other's neck, Haru pulled Yuki down to him and pressed their lips together. The feel of his cousnin's soft lips against his gave the rat's heart the courage to admit something he'd been fighting for far too long. The older boy pulled back and searched the ox's eyes, quickly finding everything he ever needed. Following his heart, Yuki kissed Haru with everything he had. Excited, the white haired boy pulled the other down onto the sand, both laughing as they rolled around and got wet.

"I love you, Yuki Sohma," Haru whispered, pushing silver strands out of his boyfriend's face.

"I love you too, Haru."

GYAHHH! Oh the sap! dies Forgive me. I'm sorry that it was so short.I still hope you like it. I thought I did a decent job with the characters and didn't make them too OOC. Or at least I hope I didn't. Please review, but be kind. Look forward to the next chapter- "Sex on the Beach."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!! Sorry it has taken me so long to write the second chapter "Sex on the Beach". Finishing high school and everything that went with that has been taking most of my time. I've decided to upload the first part of the story as its own story with a "M" rating (if that made any sense) lol. I am almost done with it! I promise!! Now that I have my laptop, I can write all I want on my stories (having graduated high school and being on summer vacation helps too ).

Thanks to all of you who gave all those reviews for "Long Walks on the Beach". Those really meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the second part of this story. I've had to re-write it several times until I was satisfied with it. Have fun and much love!


End file.
